Episode 1163 (27 July 1995)
Synopsis The last night in Spain is a night to remember. Ricky and Bianca dive in head-first, Steve meets his match and Grant faces up to a few home truths. David finds himself listening to a sob story, offering sympathy and comfort. David is chatting Sam up. They get on well, he gives her exactly the same line "you must be a model" She says yes, in a surprised fashion. He tells her about his chain of car dealerships and then the barmaid comes over to tell her that she may be able to get her a job here. David looks at her sceptically and she realises she's been caught out (about being a model). She says that the modelling work she was promised didn't work out and tells him a lot of other things about how horrible it is here. He says why doesn't she go home? She says she's skint. He says that he could get her a ticket, no strings attached, he would be happy to help. She is surprised and grateful, and after more chat she asks him again if he's serious. He waffles on about where would she stay when she got back, etc etc...plies her with drink. Phil and Grant go to the bar but the girl who Sam knows is on a later shift, so they wait. Eventually she turns up and tells them Sam is in Torremelinos, and they must be Phil and Grant, Sam mentioned them. Grant asks about the hippie and the girl says Sam is well out of it, he's twice her age and a junkie. Grant is all for going back to "pay him a visit" but Phil says they ought to go back to find Sam. The friend says that she's staying with a friend who works in one of the bars in the back streets, the Blue Parrot. They can't believe it, and Grant drives back at breakneck speed because he says that Sam's not safe there, because of the clientele. Phil says reasonably that they were just those people and she's been here a year so must be capable of looking after herself. Nevertheless, Grant is determined to get there as quickly as possible to rescue her, as she's "different, more innocent." Phil doesn't believe it, and says it's not just about Sam, is it. And that Grant is upset about Sharon and taking it out on everything else. Grant says that he has nothing except his family, and that includes Sam. They get lost on the way back as the roads don't look quite the same in the dark, and grant's driving very quickly, so they arrive at the Blue Parrot late. Meanwhile, Ricky has been stung by Bianca's whinging that he's boring, but eventually after both David and Steve have gone on and on to both of them individually about the other really loving them and just being too stubborn to apologise, they finally decide to get back together again, and Ricky takes Bianca out for the night for a walk, and then "skinny-dipping". Ricky asks Bianca if she'd think he was boring if he asked her to marry him, she says no, and is thrilled. Sam falls for David's lines. She asks him if he's been married and he says no, he's never met anyone who was worth it (!) but of course if he met the right girl... She says she was, and her ex-father in law sold cars too, but of course not like him, that was on a tatty old car lot. ;-) She talks about her brothers and he may meet them one day, and says he'd like them, they're really sweet!! He persuades her to go back to his place with him until her friend gets off work at 4, although of course his driver may be there as he's in Spain on partly business and partly pleasure. Anyway, David calls a cab. Grant and Phil finally arrive back there, just in time to see Sam disappear into the cab. Grant is furious and says it's all Phil's fault for getting them lost, and now she's gone off with some spotty dick from Barnsley (even yobs like Grant consider Yorkshire the equivalent of "redneck" country where they share a family brain cell and have one tooth each). Phil tells him to calm down and they go off and get drunk as there's nothing they can do. Phil suggests going in to ask the friend of Sam's who she went with, but Grant says they don't exactly take names and addresses do they, how would she know where Sam went. So they go back to the hotel bar and drink until closing time, having a brotherly chat and saying they love each other. The barmaid calls last orders, comes over to them - now both sitting on the floor. Grant says another couple of bottles please, she says that's the last one, he says oh dear well we'll have to share it then and both of them fall about laughing. She looks blank. Grant continues this beer's magic, you know, when we came in you had small tits and a big arse, now it's the other way round. When David and Sam get back, David goes in to check that Ricky and Bianca are in bed, which they are, and quickly tidies up the bedroom while Sam is in the toilet. Steve scores too, at the Blue Parrot, and the girl is very keen on him. David and Sam have just gone into the bedroom when he gets back with the girl. He offers her wine, but drops a glass, and anyway, David and Sam have just finished it off, so he gets beers out, then can't find a bottle opener, and she says oh forget the beer, and grabs him in an enthusiastic snog. Sam hears the glass break and says "what's that?" in the bedroom, distracting the mood somewhat. A couple of minutes later, Steve with the girl attached like a limpet comes into the bedroom, switches the light on. Steve's girl whines and says she doesn't want any funny business, and runs off, Steve unlucky again! Sam says what's going on? The commotion brings Ricky out of bed to ask what's all the noise. He comes in and it goes "Sam", "Ricky" "Do you two know each other?" Bianca appears at Ricky's side, Sam says who are you? Bianca says forget that, who are YOU? Phil and Grant walk in. They all look at each other and Sam covers her face with the sheet. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Michael French as David *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Mark Monero as Steve *Evelyn Doggart as Dawn *Martine Brown as Gail *Jacqueline Stirling as Sophia Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes